Lovesick Draco
by xXxthirteenbabesxXx
Summary: Hermione and Draco r Head BG. There are 6 new characters - Hermiones freinds plus the new dada teacher. Herms had some drastic news over the summer and has changed. Read to find out more. This is our 1st fanfic so plz be gentle.
1. it begins

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that is familiar to you. They belong to J.K unfortunately.

**_LOVESICK DRACO_**

THE MALFOY MANOR.

Draco Malfoy was sitting at a large desk in his silver and black bedroom, completing an essay set by professor snape, on the uses of Lacewings.

"Man i've had enough of this stupid fuckin essay. I give up. I bet Grangers finished it already." He did a double take as he realised what he had just said. "Why on earth am I thinking about the mudblood?" he asked himself.

The voice inside his head answered his question for him. 'You like her mate'

"No I do not"

'Yes you do'

"No I don't"

'Yes you do'

"I don't like that filthy little mudblood. Y would I? She's a disgustingly ugly stupid cow, with a big bush on her head. What guy would like her?"

'You' the voice replied laughing.

"If I did y would I want to marry pansy?" He half shouted.

'You only want to get married to pansy to hide your feelings for

Hermione Granger.'

"I have no feelings for her. Well only the desire to kill her.'

'But that desire is love not hate'

"No I don't think so"

'Yes you do'

"No I don't"

'Yes you do'

"NO I FUCKIN DON'T!! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!"

Lucius then picks this moment to walk into Draco's room. He looks around the room as if he was looking for the source of Draco's anger. When he didn't find anything apart from his son's essay on the floor he gave him a strange look.

"what happened here boy? Who were you shouting at? What's goin on? Why were you swearing at your essay? Why –"

"IM sorry father, I didn't mean to shout but I was with... with...with....."

"With what Draco? I don't have all day"

"Erm... myself?" He finished lamely.

Lucius gave his spawn another strange look and walked out of the door mumbling 'I really need a new son that doesn't argue with himself.' Draco looked relieved for afew minutes before that nagging voice inside his head started singing :

'You want to kiss her

You want to hug her

You want to know her

You want to shag her

You want to marry her

You –'

"Yeah I do want to marry PANSY!!" He exclaimed, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands ripping his hair out.

MEANWHILE AT HERMIONE'S

A 17 year old girl with straight, sleek honey brown hair down to her waist, was asleep in a king sized bed. This young lady was Hermione Granger. Her life had changed drastically over the summer causing her to change along with it. Her parents had given her some very drastic news. That she was adopted. That was very shocking for her and though she found out 4 days ago, she was still trying to register it. Along with this news came the fact that she was infact a pureblood. Her parents she did not know who they were yet, but she was determined to find out. All her life had been a lie; she didn't trust her 'parents' anymore.

One thing out of all of this that made Hermione smile was that she had something over Malfoy now. She was a pureblood so he couldn't call her a mudblood anymore.

Hermione woke up suddenly, breathing heavily; she had had yet another nightmare. She had been having these every night since she had been told she was adopted yet she didn't understand why she had them.

"Oh my god why do I always have to dream about Malfoy?" She breathed.

'Because you like him?' that voice inside her head said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I mean me. I mean you. I mean whatever!!! Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!!!!!!! I don't like Draco Malfoy!!!!!!"

'You do and you know it girlfriend' the voice laughed

"ARGH!!!! I am NOT goin ova this AGAIN!!!! I would rather kill him then kiss him or even talk to him!!!"

'Ok then but I still believe you fancy the boxers off him!!! And you want to kiss him and hug him, and sha-'

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!" Hermione screamed, sitting down on her lovely and comfy bed. She rolled over onto her stomach burying her face in the black silk sheets.

"Are you okay in there Hermione?" said a voice from outside her bedroom door.

"Erm... yeah im fine Joanna just another nightmare." She shouted in reply.

"Ok darling your breakfast will be ready in about 5 minutes. We'll leave in about 30." Replied Joanna.

"K thanks" Said Hermione as she began to go through her wardrobe for some clothes to wear. She had chucked nearly half of the wardrobe onto her pink carpet. She chose out a pink top which said 'Girls kick Balls!' and had a picture of a girl kicking a boy in his nuts, with a denim mini skirt with pink pockets, pink 4inch stilettos and to top it off she had her hair criss-cross cane-rowed (?sp) (tight French plaits). It was a hot day so she did not need a jacket but she carried her denim just in case.

When she got downstairs there was a man with shaggy blonde hair reading a newspaper and wearing a white tracksuit. Joanna had brown hair and wearing baggy jeans and a baby blue t-shirt.

"Morning Joanna, Damian" (mum and dad) She said as she approached them.

"Morning mione. How are you this morning? I heard you had another nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Damian replied looking concerned for the girl he had looked after for 17 years of his life.

"Im ok thank you Damian. I don't need to talk about it; I can handle it on my own. But thank you for actually caring. I didn't think you would because of the way i've treated you. Im sorry I was just shocked. In fact I still am abit now. Can you forgive me?"

Joanna now had tears in her eyes as she hugged her adopted daughter. "We forgive you don't we dear?" She said looking over to Damian to see him nod in agreement. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner. We didn't think you would understand. We're so sorry!"

By this time Hermione to had tears streaming down her fair face. "It's ok." She whispered as she hugged Joanna back and then went to hug Damian.

They ate their breakfast in a much better mood than the start of the week.

30 minutes later they walked out of the door.

'Right off to face the world as a pureblood. Oh I so can't wait to tell Malfoy.'

'You fancy him' the voice in her head said.

'Oh my god not this again!!!'


	2. Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that is familiar to you. They belong to J.K unfortunately.

**_Lovesick Draco_**

Previously in Lovesick Draco:

They ate their breakfast in a much better mood than the start of the week.

30 minutes later they walked out of the door.

'Right off to face the world as a pureblood. Oh I so can't wait to tell Malfoy.'

'You fancy him' the voice in her head said.

'Oh my god not this again!!!'

**Chapter 2 – Hogwarts Express **

The car journey to King's cross station was quiet. Nobody spoke in the car. Hermione was too busy thinking whether she was goin to be head girl, Joanna was thinking how messy her hair was and Damian was wondering whether Hermione was going to find out who her real parents were and go of with them and he'll never see her again.

When they arrived at their destination Hermione hugged both Joanna and Damian saying she'll write to them frequently (who wouldn't write to Damian? Hes soooo fine!!!). Damian and Joanna waved goodbye to Hermione as she walks through the gateway to be greeted with exited 1st years and the whistle of the Hogwarts Express. Looking around for her best friends and boyfriend she remembers that there are going to be six newcomers in her year. As Hermione tries to remember where she was meeting them, a voice from behind her whispers "Looking for us?" The voice was male. She turned around sharply to be greeted with a tall boy with spikey dark brown hair, a big nose and kissable lips. He was wearing a Liverpool shirt, jeans and a black Nike jacket with the sleeves rolled up and Nike trainers. Behind him was a girl with blonde hair with hot pink streaks in it. She was wearing a pink t-shirt saying 'WARNING: I have an attitude and I know how to use it' with light denim three-quarters that said miss perfect on the bum and pink sandals to finish off her look.

"Hey Garry, Trace. How have you been? I've missed you all!! Wait a minute.. Where are the others?" Hermione nearly screamed.

"Wow!! Calm down there Mya!! Your givin me a headache and it normaly takes at least a minute not 10 seconds."

"Im sooo sorry Garry! I'll just wait 50 more seconds to piss you off then. 50... 49.... 48.... 47.........."

They all laughed at this as they boarded the Hogwarts Express To find Ron, Harry and all of the others. Walking down the train they had no problems. Hermione went off to find Harry and Ron while Trace and Garry stopped to talk. They heard a noise to the left of them which sounded awfully like one of their best friends Evie. Then another person shouting "Get off of me Eve" This time it was male.

"That's gotta be Shaun." Garry said to Tracey. Garry opened the door to find Chris and Becca in a corner up 2 no good (hint hint) and Shaun sitting on the seat with Evie standing infront of him with her hands in his hair messing it up.

"Ohhhh wot's goin on here then?" Tracey teases Evie and Shaun who immediately separate and Evie kind of falls into Chris and Becca which causes them to stop snogging.

This causes them all to laugh hysterically rolling around on the floor. Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in at this moment to find no-one can talk... or breathe for that matter.

"Oooookkkkk then!! Wots happened? Wot did we miss?" She tries to walk around but stands on Traceys arm. "OW!!! That's my arm"

"OMG are you ok Trace? Im sooo sorry" Hermione Said.

"Are you ok babes?" Garry inquirezs to the love of his life.

"Hun are you ok?" Evie asks

"Trace are you ok?" Shaun tries to add in

"Can every one stop askin me if im fuckin ok? My arms only broken. I'll Get over it. Oh by the way where did you get those shoes from. They're cute! I gotta get me a pair of those!!!" She replies.

"She's fine, she's on about shoes yet again!!" Garry informs every one while picking Tracey up and putting her on a seat. He gets his wand out and whispers a spell to heal her arm.

"This is all good and everything but who the hell are you people?" Ron asks

"Oh yeah I totally forgot to introduce you all. Right I'll just hand it over to them."

A girl with bright blonde hair, freckles, a small nose and a slim body comes forward first and says "Hi im Rebecca Malfoy nice to meet you" She said holding her arm out to Ron.

"You.... You.... You... your .... A Mal... a Malfoy?" He stuttered.

"Yeah but im not as bad as all of my other relatives. Escpecially Draco. He's a total ass!!! She explained. After a few minutes silence Becca spoke up again. "Im sorry but I didn't quite catch your names."

"Oh sorry. Im Harry, Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger." Harry explained

"Oh ok then it's nice to finally meet you two. We've heard so much about you both. Mya doesn't stop talking about you." Exclaims Becca.

"Anyway!!! I'm Tracey Louise Freeland. Nice to meet you." The girl from the platform came forward and introduced herself.

"Im Garry James Smith her boyfriend, touch her you die. Anyway it's nice to meet you."

"Im Shaun Jonathon Peter Burns. Just so your warned, if you touch ANY of these girls in this compartment I wont hesitate to hex you into oblivion." He had dark brown hair, a very tanned body with a 6 pack.

"Hi boys, Im Evie Zamora im sooo delighted to meet you." She said licking her lips seductively.

"Eve just remember Harry's taken by moi. Why don't you go off and find Malfoy or someone." Hermione suggested.

"Did I just hear my name come out of your filthy mouth?" Draco sneered leaning casually against the door frame.

"Oh they were just talking about seducing you and probably a bit more than that. Its nothing to worry about." Trace explained smirking at Malfoy.

"oh really now? As long as it aint that filthy little mudblood I don't care!" He replied glaring yet again at Hermione. Then he looked around the Compartment eyeing the girls up. Then his eyes landed on Chris and Becca, who were yet again snogging in the corner.

"don't you two do anything else? Cud you at least get a room?" Draco smirked. "Anyway mudblood McGonagall wants us in the head compartment now"

"Us?????? Don't even say your head boy?" At this his smirk widened and he nodded his head. "Holy shit!! Why why why me? Why do I have to be stuck with ferret face all year? Aaaarrrrrrggggghhhh!!!!"

"watch your mouth mudblood!!" Draco shouted.

"Draco I think you should go now. I'll bring Mya along ina minute." Becca said getting up from the seat and pushin her cousin out of the door.

"Oh my God please kill me!!! I am NOT living in the same tower as that prick!!!"


	3. AN

Hey peeps this is xXxthirteenbabesxXx just to say thank you to the reviews we got. We're sorry if we offended any of you with the whole Hermione reaction thing - Cassandra Anthemyst we're sorry.

Onto happier notes thank you to you all for the reviews. Especially our first reviewer

Sweetmintmojo thank you. Thank you to all of you. Even the flames. They made us realise our mistakes and we are going to put them right. Frifri and Lynne thank you for all your help and ideas!!

Now to answer a few questions [okay maybe only 1 :-) ]–

Sweetmintmojo- don't worry about all the new people. Yes they were just us and a few of our friends but they won't be in it for much. The next few chapters will be about Hermione and Draco, so don't worry you haven't been tricked.

We can't believe you liked it. It was only meant to be for fun but then when we got reviews that said carry on we started writing more so we've started writing the third and fourth chapters, but my computers being ripped apart tonight and I wont be able to put them up for a few days and the other half of xXxthirteenbabesxXx hasn't got a pc so we're sorry. We'll update as soon as we can.

Thank you again!!!

Lots of love

xXxthirteenbabesxXx


End file.
